1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to macerating meat and particularly to an apparatus for macerating meat in which the meat is ruptured and slitted by rotating discs and particularly to an apparatus in which the discs are disposed in spaced relationship to a smooth surface generally circular roller wherein protein introduced between the rotating smooth surface roller and the rotating blades resist jamming.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices are available for macerating protein of various kinds, whether of fowl or animal derivation. They usually involve pairs of opposing blades rotating in spaced relation to each other in such a manner that the distance between them is less than the thickness of the protein. The rotating cutters dig deeply into the protein making the innermost portions readily accessible to curing agents which are calculated to have a stabilizing effect upon the protein. The more thorough the penetration, the better the preservative or stabilizing effect. Present macerating machines are now primarily concerned with maceration in depth to enable the curing agents to penetrate deeply into the fibrous tissue by rupturing it. Without such curing agents introduced into the protein, the protein may soon deteriorate and become unusable and unpalatable.
In view of the fact that these devices use offset opposing macerating blades or knives, both aspects, anterior and posterior, of the protein are macerated and with a high degree of thoroughness. Little regard is had to the fact that surface of some proteins when macerated presents a rough irregular broken and unappetizing appearance which is entirely uncharacteristic of the unmacerated protein.
Yet it is common practice to put these materials through the normal macerating device which may impart to a previously smooth and appetizing surface a torn, ruptured or broken appearance which is uncharacteristic of the unprocessed protein.
It is not possible to restore the suface of macerated materials to their former smooth natural appetizing aspect so that the cured products do not have as great a purchaser appeal as the uncured product.
In meat macerators which have a single shaft of macerating blades arranged in spaced relationship to a pressure plate, it has been found that larger pieces of protein often resist compression between the blades and the pressure plate and jam the mouth of the macerator until they are urged through by a plunger; it would be dangerous, of course, to exert manual pressure upon such a jammed piece of protein.
Operators of such apparatus frequently wear gloves and it is particularly dangerous for a gloved hand to attempt to urge a jammed piece of protein through the macerating apparatus because the rotating knives will seize upon and snag the gloves tending to pull the hand of the wearer into the machine.